Legacy of Trunks
by Jlate
Summary: The Androids are dead, but the History of Trunks hasn't ended. Join the son of Vegeta on his adventure to better his world, meeting friends and foes both new and familiar. Rated T for possible violence and language. Updated when confident. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. * Note: On hiatus due to reason of non-canonicity
1. A New Dawn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, GT or Super. This is a fan-continuation of Future Trunks' timeline._

 _Long ago, a mad scientist created the ultimate tools for vengeance. After numerous failures, he had come across a new type of artificial human, or "android." They would be cyborgs, and so the police don't target him he chose a pair of orphaned twins. "No-one will miss them", he thought, "nobody cares." "But with my genius, I will make them the strongest beings in the universe. Well, at least until my greatest project is finalized. Nothing will stop me! I will fulfil the Red Ribbon Army's vision!"_

 _As some know, these androids, "Seventeen and Eighteen", would prove more than a match for the roboticist's foes. But with his primary target, Son Goku, dead from a disease, he chose to enhance their uglier tendencies. He'd live to regret it, as would the entire human race. 18 years passed, with even the strongest warriors doing little to stop these androids. At least, until today_

 **Parsley City, May 26, 785**

There were few people around today. Reports of those two terrors had suggested they were interested in the place, and most act accordingly, hiding in the bunkers. The androids didn't care much; they'd get the opportunity to "test" the inhabitants, see how brave they are. The android known as "18" had an idea of sparing some of those who showed such courage. She'd simply paralyze them. Her brother was annoyed by this, and argued they should just kill them instantly. After a while, they decided 17 could kill in self-defence; something with little meaning to the strongest force on Earth, and was soon to have its definition butchered for the sake of 17's sadism.

Such arguments would be irrelevant in a few moments. They were due for a confrontation.

From a distance, an old-looking man was watching. "My God…what a poor old man. They just killed him; damn it, that gun couldn't have hurt you!" If there was any consolation in the man's mind, it's that that lavender-haired hero had come. Sure, he wasn't going to stop these monsters. But he would survive, he would stall and entertain the Androids long enough for them to get bored with Parsley City. The man overlooking the Androids breathed a sigh of relief.

In seconds, the onlooker's jaw dropped. He witnessed something impossible: the hero was overpowering the Androids! No, it was domination! The androids weren't even playing around yet the hero was treating them like amateurs! And within minutes, it had happened; the androids were dead. Eighteen years, and it was over. All that seemed to remain of these devils is burned cogs and the smell of charred flesh. Humanity's greatest threats dealt with, almost anti-climatically. And he was only one of two witnesses. He had to confront this hero.

"Are-are they dead? I mean…come on man, please tell me this isn't a trick! This ain't a dream!" He started praying, going "dear God, if this is real, please tell me this guy isn't another terror! I know I'm not the best guy, I've been greedy and lustful, but I swear I've done my best!" The hero looked at the onlooker with an odd expression. Almost as if they know each other, despite never meeting one another.

"It's okay, it's okay! The nightmare is over, the androids are dead" spoke the hero. "But how?!" spoke the onlooker. "No-one has ever beat those androids? Not you, not that other golden warrior, and not me." The hero spoke once more: "It's complicated. Let's just say I've been in another world, getting a lot stronger." The onlooker spoke once more. "Thank you thank you…uh, what was your name again?" "My name is Trunks."

The onlooker had one last question to Trunks. "Hey, I know that look. It's like you met me before." Before leaving, Trunks spoke one last time to him today. "I've heard of you before, and I'm kind of surprised we met. You're Mr Satan, right? I appreciate the time, but I've got more important things on my hand." Trunks flew off, leaving Mr Satan to ponder what had happened. "So", Mr Satan thought, "he knows me. I wonder if he got it from that Gohan guy."

 **Capsule Corporation, June 13 785**

The sun had just risen, its glare waking up Trunks. He imagined with the androids' death, he'd sleep better. He was half-right, in that nightmares about the androids weren't as often. But what concerned him most was a new dream. Asleep, he envisioned a terror yet to surface in his timeline; Cell. In his original form, Cell woke up from a disused laboratory. He noticed another android, one he hoped existed in his timeline.

 _Android 16_

In the dream, seeing Android 16 filled Cell with a rage. He ran to Android 16, piercing his body with his tail. Cell spoke, in a deep voice; "Dr Gero's greatest failure, in pain like he deserves. You could not stop my perfection. You are obsolete." Android 16 was torn apart, only his head intact. To Trunks' horror, the head shifted to that of Gohan. Still alive, staring at Trunks.

Cell's body shifted, transforming at will into his final, perfect form. Walking casually, he put his foot on Gohan's disembodied head. "You cannot kill me. Nobody can." Staring at Trunks the whole time, Cell crushed Gohan's head. In his dream, Trunks immediately rushed out against Cell, but it was to no avail. Trunks was being strangled by Cell, and witnessed in horror his syringe-tail extend. Trunks felt himself being drained, and before the sunlight could rescue him this vision of Cell taunted him:

" _You fool. Doctor Gero's legacy is eternal, and your world will never recover. The nightmare will never end!"_

The nightmare was testament to one of Trunks' failed missions after killing the Androids; finding Dr Gero's lab. Time travel had unforeseen consequences, and it seems one of those was the lab's location. In the timeline he visited(which he has called "Goku's timeline"), his(and possibly Cell's) presence must have resulted in Dr Gero moving his most recent lab somewhere. Maybe once he encounters the Cell of this timeline, he'll be able to trace his steps and find the lab.

After showering and getting dressed, Trunks was ready to join his mother in the living room. He could see the sweat on his mother, her jumper dirtied with dust, oil and grease. She was drinking another cup of coffee, almost like clockwork. In the background was something he wanted to see fly since before he knew how to walk: the Capsule Corporation space ship. And it was ready to finally fly to New Namek.

"You like it?" spoke Trunks' mother Bulma? "Thank Goku. Without him, we wouldn't have to co-ordinates to New Namek…now if only he figured it out in our timeline, maybe all this tragedy would've been averted." Standing next to Bulma was Chi-Chi, who while still looking downcast and having a head of grey hair, had a fire in her eyes and temperament Bulma hadn't seen in almost two decades.

"Don't you even think of blaming my Goku on _any_ of this. He couldn't have know the heart virus would strike. He certainly couldn't know some awful scientist would've laid waste to the world out of some petty vendetta." Bulma sighed at this. "I know, I know. What's important right now is going to New Namek, finding the Dragon Balls and getting our Dragonballs back. Then, we'll be able to see Gohan again."

"Don't forget about Goku" Chi-Chi spoke out. "He made all of this possible, it'd be wrong to let him stay dead." Trunks spoke out empathetically "I don't want to get your hopes up. In Goku's timeline, Piccolo and Kami were one, but they were still alive. It's possible Dende may be unable to re-activate the Dragonballs without them. But we will try everything we can to bring Gohan back. But, if we can't, I need you to promise you won't give up. That you'll keep going on."

Chi-Chi spoke with an attempt at confidence; "…I'll try. I'll do my best. For Gohan's sake." "No", retorted Bulma, "Gohan expects you to be happy anyway. Do it for yourself." "Trunks, I've got supplies packed. We should be on New Namek in 3 weeks." The Capsule Corporation spaceship, "creatively" called "Hope 2", opened, ready for a mission its makers dreamed in vain for.

Mother and son entered the ship, and the roof of their domicile opened. Outside, Mr Satan peered on. The Hope 2 emerged out of the ship, hovering hundreds of feet into the air. And, in the blink of an eye, it soared higher and higher until no longer visible, free from the Earth's gravity.

"Should I confront them?" thought Mr Satan. "No, not yet. I'm not ready."

 _Welcome my friends, to my first attempt at a serious fanfic: Legacy of Trunks. It is my own take on the fanfic idea of "what happened to Future Trunks afterwards?" I don't have much experience, so constructive criticism will be useful. I will_

 _Q: When will this take place?_

 _A: The story of "Legacy of Trunks" will take place from after Trunks defeats the androids to some time after he kills the Cell of his timeline_

 _Q: How will I distinguish the future and main timeline?_

 _A: The future timeline where Trunks is from will be treated as the main timeline. The "main" timeline where the series mostly takes place will be called Goku's timeline, and any time period mentioned will have (Goku's timeline) next to it._

 _Q: What will you be adapting?_

 _A: I will try to stick with the manga(for instance, having the future androids be "weaker" because they hold back, as that's the explanation in the manga). I will be adapting certain movie events, but they will be modified to make sense in the manga canon._

 _Q: What about Shin Budokai-Another Road?_

 _A: I'm discounting it. It's a video game, so it's not canon(though neither is my story). Besides, I don't really like the story. It doesn't make much sense for an explanation of "what happened to Future Trunks afterwards", and it doesn't take advantage of how different Trunks' timeline could make certain story elements in the main timeline._

 _Q: Wait, Mr Satan is here?_

 _A: Yes. Some characters introduced during/after the Cell saga will have counterparts in Trunks' timeline._

 _Q: Why is Dr Gero's lab in a different place?_

 _A: My attempt to fix a plot hole. In the manga and anime, Future Trunks kills the androids, and kills Cell three years later…despite the fact he should have gone after the yet to be complete Cell right after killing the androids. My explanation will be. There will be other plotholes I hope to cover._

 _Q: How often can I expect this fanfic to be updated?_

 _A: This isn't a schedule. I need to take the reviews and my own ideas in consideration, so the next chapter is well done._


	2. Dragon Horizons

_Thanks for the reviews. I didn't think it would be that good. As with before, I do not own the Dragonball franchise, this is merely a fan-made story based off the franchise._

 _The devastation brought upon by the androids will be regarded as the worst thing to befall mankind, even after centuries have passed and the facts have long since been distorted. But what few realize is that there was another, albeit less severe catastrophe. Around three hundred years before the androids, a terrible demon king known as "King Piccolo" started a war against humanity. All but the strongest of Earth's warriors would perish, as would large swathes of the population._

 _Wishing to bring hope, Kami, defender of Earth, crafted seven mystic orbs called "Dragonballs." They would summon Shenron, a dragon who could grant almost any wish. In recent history, they were a valued commodity that helped to protect the Earth, and even numerous other worlds, on many occasions. But, without even knowing it, the androids killed Kami, and as they are connected to his life force, the Dragonballs were lost._

 _But Kami is not the only one who can make these wishing orbs. In uncharted space, there is New Namek, the current home of his race. There lies the key to renewing Earth's hope. And while none knew its location, through traversing time and space Trunks and Bulma now know where it is. There is hope…but will it pay off?_

 **Near the North/West Cosmic Boundary, June 24 785**

Deep within intergalactic space, a spaceship was travelling through space at an intense speed. Developed from reverse engineering one of the Freeza Force's top-tier spacecraft, and upgraded thanks to Earth's greatest scientist, it contained a screen to give snapshots and recordings of nearby planets. In addition, a second screen allowed old tapes to be played. In the ship were two people, its inventor and her son.

On one screen was data constructed about the species of some of Vegeta's "colleagues". Bulma remembered getting it from Vegeta shortly after he have become pregnant. Her dad was arguing with him, going "how dare you, you licentious ape! That's my daughter!" Vegeta could probably get away with breaking his arm, but didn't feel it was worth it. Besides, Professor Brief made good dinosaur steak, something he only found elsewhere on his homeworld. It was easier just to appease him with, say, some study on xeno-biology. Plus unlike with eating dinosaur with Freeza, he could eat in peace without being criticised or used to show off to his boss' acquaintances.

The documentary was on Cui's race, the Porifa-seijin. As typical for middle-class members of their race, the biologist hosting the show wore clothes constructed from far more simplistic sponges. He was examining two creatures, a larger mollusc and a hard coral. The biologist continued to speak:

Biologist(Stoic): "The Slumbering Red Korall seems like a humble filter-feeder. The Drake Squail certainly thought so, and in confidence decided to choose the Korall in its leisure."

The Drake Squail moved onto the hard coral, beginning to feed with a cow-like beak. However the moment it started to bite on the Red Korall, two "clamps" emerged from the ground and enveloped the squail, before the Red Korall went underground.

Biologist(Uninterested): "Alas, had the Drake Squail suspected the ambush strategy of the Red Korall, it would still be around. Make sure to check for Red Korall in your farm, lest your squail livestock fall victim!"

After this, Trunks paused the screen.

Trunks(annoyed tone): "Mom, we've watched this twice. Once is more than enough."

Bulma(coyly): "Oh, and "Adventures of Hercule" is the height of entertainment? At least "Daily Porifa" has a good script and is well-made."

Trunks(passively defensive): "I know it's pretty bad, but it's hilariously bad. "Mr Satan defeats the Devil in the third episode?" "The fact you can see the strings on the UFOs?" No wonder it lasted three seasons, it's hilarious!"

While Bulma retorted against this, she admitted to herself that is was more entertaining. But the argument they were having helped keep the two of them from getting too bored. "Just a few more days", they thought, and they will finally be on New Namek

 **Satan Base, Simultaneously**

One of the first tragedies of the android attack was Orange City. Attacked on May 26 767, the androids arrived due to hearing about a great fighter there. About ten minutes later, there was a great amount of disappointment when they battled this "fighter." Still, they found Mr Satan's impotent resistance funny, and after a bit of research decided to tease him by destroying his chain of restaurants and tormenting his associates, distracting them for hours on end. It didn't take long for even "Earth's Champion" to recognize this was a golden opportunity to be heroic. And Satan Base is the result.

Originating as a bunker in response to King Piccolo's return, Satan Base had become an underground city with a population of around 4000. Through a large sum of his money, Mr Satan had managed to rescue over 1000 citizens of the city before the androids destroyed it. More than half the current population were either born in the base, or couldn't remember what Orange City was like. A few hundred were strays that had found the base. The population remained consistent around 4000, to prevent rations from being spread thin.

On the northern edge of Satan Base was "Satan Domicile", Mr Satan's dwelling. Most of the base' citizens had gathered near the entrance, where a podium had been erected. There was Mr Satan, preparing a speech. In case of the most troublesome denizens, he had a long-distance rifle hidden underneath his greyed coat. With the androids gone, he could afford to keep his hair kempt and face well-shaved. Reaching to his microphone, Mr Satan began to speak with a bombastic sense of confidence

Mr Satan: "Ladies and gentlemen, I have great news! As we all know, those vile androids have finally met their just desserts, but the hands of the golden fighter. However, a number of ungrateful bastards have been causing trouble for us. They think that without fear of the androids to hold them in line, my rule is meaningless! HOW DARE THEY! These ingrates dare betray the piece we've founded, the balance of this grand domicile? When I find them, their ugly mugs will look just like these cinderblocks!"

Mr Satan's assistant, a young but strong girl called Faun, pushed a tray containing seven cinderblocks. Concentrating, he cut through the seven cinderblocks with ease. Though his hand had a few sores from this, the public was too impressed by the feat to notice.

Mr Satan: "It has taken me a month to pilfer the supplies needed, but soon those that respect the peace and justice I've founded will eat like kings! The Brief residence has some of the finest and largest stocks of food I've ever seen. For the greater good, I shall bring them here! Prepare to get a small taste of the rich future available to us all!"

Faun: "Yeah! And like poppa said, if you're a dirt-bag, you can shove it!" (she pulls out her tongue)

Hearing the word "poppa" changed Mr Satan's expression from one of exhilaration to embarrassed panic. There had been a few paparazzi scandals about "Hercule lovechildren", and he really didn't want the issue exacerbated. Especially when he knew it wasn't the case here. In a panic, he requested that Faun "needed to go potty" and left with here. The two had a brief but important discussion to attend to.

Mr Satan: "Faun, what do you think you're doing?"

Faun: "But you are my poppa!"

Mr Satan: "Faun, I know I'm your poppa, but I'm not your daddy! Poppa Hercule's got a rep to keep."

Faun: "But..but…"

Mr Satan: "It's okay, I'll explain to them later. Just…please don't use poppa in public. I don't want people thinking I'm "that" old man

Faun(sighing): "Okay..Hercule."

 **100 parsecs from New Namek, June 28 785**

Trunks and Bulma had finished lunch an hour ago; their last meal until they arrived on New Namek. It took less than five minutes to clean up, but they remained on the table, not responding to one another. They had on their minds the Dragonballs, and concern for their plan. Both were waiting for the other to respond. Finally, unable to bear the silence anymore, Bulma spoke up.

Bulma: "Trunks, I need you to know that if this doesn't work out, I don't want you to be upset. Don't beat yourself up about this."

Trunks spoke defensively, pretending to be without worry

Trunks: "It's fine mom. Once we get to New Namek, we'll be able to get new Dragonballs."

Bulma(concerned): "Honey, don't get depressed if we can't. Things may be different in this version of New Namek. Something may have happened, they may have lost the Dragonballs."

Trunks: "No. It's about Chi-Chi. When we talked to her about the Dragonballs, she was the happiest I've ever seen."

Bulma: "I missed that. And we all miss Gohan. But don't just do this for you, me or Chi-Chi. Do it for everyone."

The two recollected back to May 18, 781: Gohan's 24th birthday. Well, what should have been his 24th birthday. Chi-Chi had insisted they celebrate it, to honour Gohan's memory. To most, it did that pretty well; seeing Master Roshi act out aspects of Gohan's life, the Ox-King and Trunks having a drunken play fight, a bemused embarrassment as Oolong and Puar looked at the "family photos" with Gohan, all undercut, sadly enough, by Chi-Chi herself.

She tried to put on a smile, tried so hard to make herself seem happy. But the smile had no emotion to it. Her "laughs" were clearly forced, and her voice was flat. Chi-Chi was rather defensive when questioned whether she was having a good time, showing off her famous temper for once. Eventually people gave up trying to argue, and just nodded in agreement that Chi-Chi was happy.

Trunks knew he couldn't let Gohan stay dead. It wouldn't just save him, but save Chi-Chi as well. Perhaps selfishly, he expected the universe to owe them after the 18 years of tragedy that the androids caused. Though he was concerned that the happier reality, where the androids weren't monsters and only two noble heroes had to die, was that compensation.

Bulma: "You know the limitation of the Namekian Dragonballs; they can only revive one person per wish and only if they didn't die over a year ago. If we can't make new Dragonballs-"

Trunks: "We will."

 **High New Namek Orbit, June 28 785**

After days on end, Trunks and Bulma reached New Namek. However, they immediately noticed that something was…wrong. New Namek had what can be described as a metallic amoeba on it. Surprisingly, the "space amoeba" wasn't causing the cataclysmic environmental changes you'd expect. New Namek seemed a habitable world, just with a moon-sized blob straddling it. In addition, numerous spires, far bigger than any mountain, jutted from across the planet. The space amoeba seemed to be converting New Namek into a world-sized spacecraft.

In orbit around the planet's now covered polar region were numerous "flying saucers." The Capsule Corps Spacecraft studied them, and saw that they were of very similar composition to the massive blob. While still gnats to it, radar showed they were, at their smallest, a mile in diameter. Both Bulma and Trunks looked on it with absolute wonder, yet it was a wonder conflicted with concern for the Nameks, and just _what_ was in charge of this giga-structure. One could only hope that it was friendly.

Bulma: "My God…honey, I know what you're thinking. You're concerned for the Nameks. But…just look at that tech! Oh, this is something I've only seen in the wildest of science fiction; an artificial structure the size of a planet. Please tell me we don't have to destroy it!"

Trunks: "Mom, please focus! If your previous history with aliens is any indication, it's possible we may have wasted our time."

Bulma: "Don't be so pessimistic, not all aliens are unfriendly. I should introduce you to Jaco sometime. Besides, if they were unfriendly the space amoeba wouldn't care for keeping the planet habitable. The only thing it has for any alien invader is the Dragon…oh crap."

" **Space Amoeba" Core, Simultaneously**

Deep within the core of the "space amoeba", was a massive computer complex. An empty room, around 314 square miles, with the roof a mile above the ground. In the centre was a sphere, attached by seemingly organic tubes and wires going into the complex. Thousands of droids, around a foot in height swarmed around the sphere, looking after the complex, supplying fuel, and the many things necessary to maintain the massive structure.

Inside the sphere existed the sole organic aspect of the giga-structure. It appeared spiked, with cybernetic tubes attached to what used to be the entity's neck. Numerous life support systems were connected, replacing what vital functions the entity's original body supplied for the brain. One organic eye looked intently at a monitor, seeing. The cybernetic eye interfaced with the monitor wirelessly

"Is that…yes, it is. It looks like one of the old Freeza Force ships. Data analysis…it appears to have been reverse-engineered from an old Saiyan pod. But there is little in it. Hmm…according to father's records, there are less than ten Saiyan pods that weren't scrapped. Perhaps if I try to identify who might have modified its designs, I might find its origin.

The mass interface-computer calculated the quarter-million possible scenarios within a moment, with only a 5-second delay to translate the information into its core's organic brain.

 _The pod comes from a Class 0.7 civilization. A rather unimportant world in the Milky Way galaxy's mid-outer rim; Planet Aquarion-198.410, or as the locals call it, Earth._

"Earth? That planet?! After all this time, is it really them?. Computer, analyse the power level of its denizens."

 _Analysing power level…analysing…First power level equivalent to 6. Second power level surpasses 6 million._

"6 _million_?! Most planetary elites aren't even half that! It must be one of them. Are you absolutely sure this isn't an error?

 _Calculating…multiple scans confirm it surpasses eight million as well. In addition, senses indicate the possibility of hidden power. Probability of error in my second statement is 1 in 43,000. Probability of error in my first statement is 1 in 1.3 million_

The organic centre of the giga-structure had suffered a broken jaw as one of the minor injuries immediately preceding his conversion into a cyborg. It had never been able to express emotion since then. But, with some exertion, it finally managed to move, into a grin.

"So…the Saiyan lives. My Big Gete Star, the time is finally here. Let them in like the flies they are. With them, my long-awaited resurrection can be complete! Let them come here to die, so that Lord Coola is FREE!"

 _Surprised at the end? Next chapter, we'll have our first actual battle, and not just with Coola. You probably have a few questions about what's going on, so to save time:_

 _Q: Wait, Coola? Isn't he dead at this point?_

 _A: No matter how you modify "Return of Cooler", it has to take place during or shortly before the Android Arc. Meaning no-one was around to stop him in Trunks' timeline, which this story is set. I'm trying to figure out how I can fit it in without causing too many plot holes._

 _Q: Who is Faun?_

 _A: Right now, I can only say she's a plucky young girl who Mr Satan looks over. She calls him poppa because he's her father figure at the moment._

 _Q: Why Mr Satan?_

 _A: The main purpose of the fanfiction is to cover what happened to characters who should exist in the Future Timeline, but we never find out, and see how their story/character changed. An "expanded Future Timeline" if you will. And yes, certain movie characters/plots will be involved._

 _Q: What other movies are canon?_

 _A: Modified versions of Dead Zone Lord Slug, Cooler's Revenge, and_ _ **heavily**_ _modified versions of Tree of Might already took place before the main timelines split(and won't be covered in this fanfic). Don't expect Bojack Unbound, Battle of Gods or Resurrection F to occur in Trunks' timeline. The events leading to them can't happen in Trunks' timeline._

 _Now, to respond to my reviews:_

 _Zach8920: Thanks man. I didn't think it was as good as you say._

 _Guest: Be patient. Yes, this isn't probably isn't going to be one of those massive "over 9000 words per chapter", but I feel I write best with little pressure and plenty time to add to it. I hope this doesn't sound too selfish/demanding of me._

 _Ryu no Ohi: I believe I've fixed your main complaint. I wonder how you'll feel about Coola being a "starter villain" to the fanfic as TV Tropes put it(but not lame like Raditz)._


	3. Cool Dragons

_Freeza was not mourned by anyone. To the Northern Quadrant, he was the greatest evil in recorded history, carving a decades-long reign of terror and slavery. Even his own people, who were kept in the dark about their king's true nature, silently celebrated. However, Freeza's presence overshadowed another great evil, who now had his moment in the sun: Coola, leader of the Coola Squad, conqueror of the Lavender Cluster and now leader to the Galactic Trade Organization, was ready to claim his inheritance._

 _Coola was in the shadow of Freeza, and few expected he would succeed. And at first, it seemed he would be an inadequate successor of his brother's tyranny, vanishing shortly after. Most assumed he was dead. A few years later, they were proven wrong. Swarming like locusts, millions of robots with Coola's appearance swarmed and dominated world after world. It had taken less than five years to restore his family's empire. In eighteen years, even the Kaioshin was afraid of the Cold family._

 _And now, Trunks has come to finish off the last of his father's demons. But is such a feat even possible, regardless of how powerful he is?_

 **10 miles west from Guru Island, June 28 785**

Cargo Hut was considered by many as the last safe domicile on New Namek. The twelve Namekians who lived there certainly thought so, as it was the only place Coola never attacked. In truth, it is merely the place Coola was the least merciless. Coola knew the history of Namekians, of their defiance against extinction itself. Seeing them utterly servile to him was an empowering sensation, having done what his brother could never do; break the Namekians' spirit. And he didn't have to harm them in the slightest; he could count on their complete subservience through his presence alone.

Cargo Hut remained a safe haven in part due to Dende. Coola had interrogated the Nameks, and learned of this brave child. Dende was the one who directly defied his brother, literally in the face of death. Cowing him was a great personal achievement, yet Dende was still strong enough. "It's a shame", Coola thought, "that he didn't use his leadership skills for conquest." In the sky, Dende could see a spacecraft descend. A nervous grin formed on Dende's face, while the Cyclops Guard "guarding" Moori Hut looked on.

Dende: "Heh…I can see it. The ship…it doesn't belong to you. The only other people that know where we are is them. Coola is finished."

Cyclops Guard: "Incorrect. They have fallen for the trap. Reality-Coola shall become more powerful than before. The Nameks shall no longer be needed. Conclusion-Say your prayers, your usefulness ends today."

Dende: "You can hear me, can't you Coola. You're a fool. It's been over twenty years. When Goku finds out what you've done…"

Cyclops Guard: "Retort: No matter how strong Goku, Vegeta or any of his allies have gotten, Coola is legion. Coola is an army of millions on this planet alone. They could be a hundred times stronger than Coola, and it would merely slow his legion down. The web has already been spun."

Above, the spacecraft finally landed. Trunks and Bulma could finally look upon the surface of the planet, and quickly saw the sheer awe of the Big Gete Star. At the horizon was an utterly massive metal structure, an unnatural metal hill that appeared to have infinite height. Cliffs jutted out in the distance, with droids flying in and out. It cast a shadow that seemed to go on forever in all directions. And yet, from space, this was just a small "root" of the structure.

Bulma: "It's even more awesome up close. But yeah, you're almost certainly right, this can't be friendly. Question is: why didn't they take us out when they had the chance?"

Trunks: "I'm checking the Dragon Radar…oh thank God. Mom, the Dragonballs are still active. But…

Bulma: "I know, we just have to hope whatever he wished for wasn't-"

Trunks: "It's not that. If whoever's in charge got

Putting on a calm facade, Trunks left the ship. Waiting there was an old yet new friend; Dende. His clothes, though torn, remained constant. Scars and bruises could be seen on his body, mainly around where his left eye had once been. In addition, his right ear looked chewed. While no longer one in the look's department, Dende's body was rather impressive. He possessed a musculature expected of a Saiyan, something a Dragon Clan wouldn't be expected to ever grow. Yet, when seeing Bulma, the years melted away and the elated child she remembered could clearly be seen.

Dende: "Bu-Bulma? No way, is that you?!"

Running with tears of joy, Dende was quick to give Bulma a hug. About half a second afterwards, the sound of Bulma's ribs starting to crack could be heard

Bulma: "Dende, stop!"

Dende: "Oh…heh, sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength. So, what brings you here?"

Bulma: "It's a long story, but…we lost Piccolo. We lost him long ago, and we didn't know where you were. It took so long

Dende: "I'm sorry for your loss. Still, I have to wonder, why didn't you bring Goku along? Or Gohan?"

If all worked out, Dende would know she'd be lying. But Dende was happy. It didn't matter he'd find out the truth.

Bulma: "Oh! There's an android causing trouble. We got here just in case things go sour."

The Cyclops Guard tapped its food hard in the ground. Despite lacking a face, it became painfully obvious that the Cyclops Guard was getting impatient. Its master had waited too long to have his target blabber on their personal interests. It immediately began targeting Bulma, which managed to get it.

Trunks: "I see you weren't programmed for patience."

Cyclops Guard: "Retort: You have the eternity of the Other World for you reunion. Explanation: You are only here because of your power, and that will soon no longer be necessary."

Trunks: "You want power, huh?"

Cyclops Guard: "Cockiness: considered and irrelevant. I am designed with a power level of 60 million. Yours is not even cl-"

Through the Cyclops Guard's techno-cortex, Coola witnessed the very transformation that had destroyed his brother. The stranger's muscles started to bulk, the hair changed into a powerful blond, and the Nameks around looked in awe at a power only talked about. The in-built power scanner skyrocketed, far surpassing the strength of Goku. That power alone is all Coola needed. But with this Super Saiyan? _Bonus._

 **Caspule Corporation Residence, June 28 785**

It was night at the Brief Residence. Currently sleeping were some of the strongest fighters in the world: the venerable and lecherous yet awe-inspiring Master Roshi, the retired quarter-finalist Chi-Chi, and the legendary Ox-King. All three had been there to keep the place safe, something they'd certainly manage with the androids dead. Mr Satan had heard of them, but they were mere rumours. Even with what the androids had brought, Mr Satan never bought the idea of an ageless turtle hermit, and was convinced the Ox-King was a façade to a mediocre fighter. As for Chi-Chi, he was pretty sure she'd be easy to take out if needed.

Utilizing his "Satan Kit", Mr Satan was able to break in. And very soon, he looked at the fridge. There were a number of labelled capsules, and from what he heard had a maximum carrying capacity of 200 kilograms of food. There were a number of capsules that had the words "to charity" over, which he passed over. Silently, he opened one capsule labelled "Saiyan Special Dessert 17." Witnessing it, his jaw dropped. On the table were strawberry parfaits, chocolate mousse, raspberry jellies with pomelo bits inside them and a caramelized apple on the side. This was a dessert he hasn't been able to get in eighteen long years. And just as he expected, the Brief residence was so rich already that they'd have such wonderful meal. Hoping the crew wouldn't noticed, he got a spoon and tasted a strawberry parfait.

Mr Satan: "…oh lord, this is delicious. Oh God…heh, and I didn't think I liked strawberries. But this…focus Mark. This isn't about you."

Putting the dessert back into its capsule, Mr Satan continued to examine the fridge's contents. In all, there must have been over 100 capsules altogether. It became clear that the people who lived there either stocked up or invented a whole new means of refrigeration, had enormous appetites, or both. Utilizing three larger capsules, Mr Satan managed to seal everything that wasn't "charity" or "back-up" into them.

Mr Satan: "Hehehe…I bet Robin Hood himself would be green with envy!"

Being full of himself, Mr Satan wasn't able to hear a flushing sound. Or the large steps entering into the room. About 0.7 seconds before he was able to gloat, he could feel a large hand on his shoulder. Turning around to see what was going on, Mr Satan's triumphant expression immediately went to one of panic. In front of him was a giant, who appeared to have horns, wearing a sleeping mask that enhanced his demonic aura. He looked to be seventy, yet the visible mass of his muscles put Mr Satan to shame. Seeing this behemoth, the Ox-King, elicited a short but appropriate response from the "Champ."

Mr Satan: "Oh shit!"

 **10 Miles From Guru Island, June 28 785**

The Cyclops Guard, like its brethren, had been designed to be unstoppable. Only one in trillion worlds possessed any form of life that surpassed its strength. Yet, in disbelief, it witnessed someone thrice as strong as it! Quadruple! By the time it scanned a power of 300 million, the Cyclops Guard gave up trying to measure its opponent. All that mattered now was humbling this "Super Saiyan." Which, given the demands that would come out of his mouth, would be a Herculean task.

Trunks: "You're scared, aren't you? Tell me, who's bossing you around? Who took over the Namekians?!"

Cyclops Guard: "Response: I am programmed to fear nothing but the wrath of my master. NOT of you! Explanation: I know of the Super Saiyan! You cannot be him! Demand: prepare for humiliation and agony!"

Irrationally, the Cyclops Guard attacked Trunks. First trying to kick Trunks in rapidity, only for him to dodge with the same confident expression plastered on his face. The droid attempted to punch Trunks, which failed to land any mark as Trunks lazily moved his head out of the way. The outmatched droid opened its hatch, attempting to bombard Trunks in hope of making up for his vast physical superiority. While Trunks was confident they would do nothing, he nonetheless punching through the hatch. In utter desperation, the droid tried to punch Trunks, only for its hand to shatter.

Cyclops Guard: "ERROR! Hull breached! Hydraulic fluid leaking out! Speed and movement compromised!"

In a mad dash, the Cyclops Guard aimed at the weakest opponent, Bulma, with its remaining arm. It was confident that if it could not beat Trunks conventionally, it would force Trunks into lowering his guard. However, such acts were in vain. In desperation, the Cyclops Guard had ignored the fist impaling it, and ripped its own body apart. The only part of it intact was its elongated head, mechanical spine and dangling wires. To its displeasure, it was still functioning and at the absolute mercy of Trunks. Absolute terror dominated its dying CPU.

Cyclops Guard: "…MAJOR ERROR: ….critica- dama-…mercy. Mercy. MERCY."

Trunks: "Tell me, who's bossing you around?"

Out of the broken droid, a second voice emerged, answering Trunks. And unlike the Cyclops Guard, there's wasn't even an iota of concern from it.

Coola: "Well done, Super Saiyan. From your voice, I see you aren't Goku or Vegeta, which you'll give me answers to. I figured you want to know why you're here, don't you?"

Trunks: "Who are you?"

Coola: "My name, as you may have heard from your fellow Saiyans, is Coola. King Coola of the Polaris Dynasty, Grand Emperor of the Northern Quadrant and Bane of the Kaioshin. Son of Cold the Great and Grand Commander Hale, older and superior sibling to Freeza and Frigge, the greatest of my and any other race, the-"

Bulma: "You know, Vegeta may have been an arrogant ass, but he wasn't ever this condescending."

Coola: "You know Vegeta? Interesting. Also, I suppose I shouldn't bother with this narcissistic ego-rubbing. I'm not my brother, I don't need to rub it in to such easy prey."

Trunks: "And that's b-wait, no! Mom, don't bother with stroking this guy's ego. We know you have the Dragonballs, or else you wouldn't bother with keeping the Nameks alive."

Coola: "My apologies, it's just been a long time since I've had conversations where the other person wasn't quivering. Formal conversations are something I'm fond of. As you probably I know, I have you alive for a reason. The Dragonballs are 10 miles north-west of here, on what the natives have called Guru Island. Meet me in person there."

 **Guru Island, June 28 785**

Trunks had known of Coola, but only through words and hearsay. As a child, Gohan told him about the villains of the past, and Coola was but a powerful footnote. Gohan told him that Coola was Freeza's brother, who couldn't tolerate the latter's death by the hands of a Saiyan. That he proved a match for his Super Saiyan form, but with help from Vegeta seemed to have killed him. Vegeta had spoken a bit to his mother about occasionally meeting Coola before then, with the two brothers showing off one another with their "prodigies."

This footnote shouldn't be a threat to him. But here was a "footnote", with an armada greater than Freeza could have ever organized and so technologically advanced Dr Gero would drool at it. Coola matched the description the Z-Fighters passed on to him, except with an all chrome finish. While clearly mechanical, Coola's countenance was almost completely maintained from his organic self.

Trunks was on guard, ready to utilize the more exhaustive Super Saiyan Grade 2 on a moment's notice; there was no way to read this android version. But there was a major weakness that could be exploited, so common of overpowered opponents; an overwhelming sense of arrogance. With him distracted, it was time to take a page out of his father's book.

Coola: "I expected Goku or Vegeta to have arrived _long_ ago. But you…I can sense it. Your power surpasses Freeza by far. Who are you?"

Trunks elicited a cocky smirk: "I'm the man who killed Freeza, and King Cold. And I did it with ease."

Coola: "I know what Goku did. You are not Goku. And yet, I think you know him. Analysing…"

Coola's eyes flashed as gigabytes of data were processed. Records of the old Namek. Of Goku, of Vegeta, and of Bulma.

Coola: "…this is odd. You are an Earthling of Saiyan blood. Goku should be your father. But you resemble Vegeta. How?"

Bulma laughed at this: "Yeah, I know, Chi-Chi was just as confused."

Coola's neutral expression gave way to an affable, yet shocked smile.

Coola: "Goku was a native, him being your mate makes sense. But Vegeta? I have analysed Freeza's records. The Saiyan royal family was always picky, and to breed with your weaker race would be seen as heresy. What do you have that could possibly engender his arousal? Because I've seen the high-class tarts Vegeta wastes his time with, and it was solely due to pure expectation. And just by looking at you, I know you aren't one of them."

It had been ages since Bulma had a conversation like this. She could only imagine why Coola was so engaged. Perhaps, unlike Freeza, that veneer of regal affability was genuine. Or, more likely, Coola wanted to give a sense of false hope before crushing it. Perhaps it's just a whim, an attempt to restore nostalgia for comrades and family he must have lost.

Bulma: "It's obvious, I have what none of those quick flings must have had: a spine."

The chrome tyrant walked closer to Bulma, a placid expression failing to cover his intent to kill. With the utmost confidence, Coola tried to fire a retort.

Coola: "An admirable trait. Yet will it save you? No. And yet…your bravado doesn't hide an iota of fear or worry, not even of death. That means… thing; you're just a distraction!"

Turning around, Coola noticed that the Namekian Dragonballs were gone. And right next to the pedestal he had placed them was Trunks, expecting a reaction from. The Super Saiyan had clearly thrown them off somewhere, out of his reach. Trunks expected Coola to be angry, to be enraged. However, Trunks had over-estimated Coola's pride. The metal despot expected this could happen, and as such found it not worth his aggression.

Coola: "Heh…well done. You're quite savvy. However, you've over-estimated the importance of the Namekian Dragonballs. After all, with you here I don't need them."

Trunks: "I want to know; why did you let my mom's ship land on this planet? You could've easily blown it up from space."

Coola: "You look down on me for my smugness, yet you're arrogant enough to think you can pick my strategy apart. Such hypocrisy deserves the full brunt of my might!"

Trunks' stories had told him that Coola, like his brother, could transform. And it appeared that this android form didn't prevent him from doing so. Coola's metallic muscles bulked up, a horned crest of cobalt blue grew out of his head and his shoulders bulked. Sharp protrusions grew from his arms and legs, as excess energy ejected itself. The calm, sometimes apathetic expression on Coola was gone, replaced by an intimidating façade, cruel grin and domineering voice.

Coola: "You confidence dies today! The Saiyan scourge dies today! Prepare to face your personal Grim Reaper, Super Meta-Coola! _Let's go._ "

 _For those wondering "where are the fight scenes?", here you go. The next two chapters will be a slug-fest between Trunks and Coola, with a more light-hearted side-fight of Mr Satan and the Ox King. On one side, you've got the son and brother of major arc villains duking it out. On the other, you've got two epic hams who are larger than life and flashy. As such, this is Act 1 of the "New Namek Arc." Now, for some questions you probably have:_

 _Q: So is Mr Satan going to be more than comic relief?_

 _A: I wouldn't add him into the story if he was just that. Like in canon, he's going to have a deeper role than it seems at first. And a lot of it revolves around the girl he's caring for, Faun._

 _Q: What about Frigge?_

 _A: Frigge is just a background character, an idea I'm toying around for another fanfic(though that won't be for a very long time). Right now, all I can say is that she's Coola and Freeza's little sister, and that her name is a pun of "Fridge"_

 _Q: The other Freeza Family?_

 _A: Polaris is King Cold's long-since deceased father and previous king, Commander Hale is a military commander and Coola's mom. In addition, I'm aware that Honor Trip and Savior of Demons had another Freeza relative (Cold's brother, I think) called Polaris. I'm not trying to steal credit for the name, if I ever get around to exploring Polaris he's going to be a completely different character from their own. That's all I'll be saying at the moment._

 _Q: So what_ _ **was**_ _Coola up to in Goku's timeline?_

 _A: To make it canon-compliant, Return of Coola was a side-story that Goku and Vegeta were doing in the wait for the Cell games. They didn't bother talking about it to Trunks, who was busy looking after his younger self. On a side note, I don't know why Trunks wasn't in that movie. It was being released during the Android Arc, and it would've been interesting to see Coola interact with the person who really killed Freeza._

 _Q: Lolz, Vegeta banged prostitutes._

 _A: Vegeta isn't a pervert. Before Bulma, he slept with women mainly out of obligation(and Raditz, prick he is, egged him on) or for power reasons. Bulma was the first woman he slept with because he was attracted to her, both physically and especially in terms of personality. I wanted to cover that more, but brevity is the soul of wit and perverted humour are more a Dragon Ball thing._


	4. Cold Mousetrap

_In the history of the Namekians, there were no-one more revered than the late Grand Elder Guru. Before the Cataclysm, Guru was a strong, wizened member of the Dragon Clan, who's magic and understanding of the "dragon gods" helped save them from the terrible Super Nameks. After the Cataclysm, Guru gave life back to his planet, willing himself to look after his children long after time should've taken him. After his death, the Nameks would honour his memory for all time._

 _Moori, Guru's eldest surviving son and heir, found an unspoiled island on their new home planet. Naming it Guru Island, it would be where the Dragon Balls would dwell. Unfortunately, they were still a target for another alien invader. Coola would desecrate this sanctuary with his presence, waiting for the Namekian spirit to break and reveal how to use them. However, Guru Island would fine hope in a Saiyan hero called Trunks._

 _But before we deal with that, let's have a bit of levity._

 **Capsule Corps Residence, June 28 785**

Ox-King: **What do you think you're doing here**?!

Mr Satan was scared. The "Champ" wanted to blabber, to confess everything. It would be easy to just admit why he was there, to beg the Ox-King for mercy. But in less than a second, that fear went away. Mr Satan had spent years hiding from the androids, scrawny teenagers who were living weapons of mass destruction. No, not hiding; surviving. 18 years, yet he kept his nerve and protected the people of Satan Domicile. This "Ox-King?" He was nothing in comparison.

Mr Satan: "I'm calling you out, you old phoney!"

Ox-King: **"You invade my home, you steal my food, and yet you** _ **dare**_ **to call ME out?! YOU DARE?!"**

Mr Satan: "I've seen your kind throw their weight around, putting on the act of a terrifying monster! You're not! You're nothing than a paper tiger! One I'll break with my Dynamite Kick!"

Mr Satan recalled his utter thrashing of the brute Spopovich. Despite looking like he could crush his head with his fist, he went down hard. Satan's kick slammed into the Ox-King's belly, the impact pushing back fat, muscle and finally throwing the entire body across the room. The goliath collided with the wall, knocking the cabinets above loose. He imagined that if she was around, Chi-Chi would immediately curb-stomp this thief.

Mr Satan: "Yeah! Never mess with Hercule Satan! Never mess with-what?!"

The Ox-King had failed to be knocked out as was Mr Satan's expectations. Immediately lifting himself up, the Ox-King propelled himself towards his opponent. His own fist collided with Mr Satan's face, throwing him back. Satan felt his nose ache, and teeth hurt. A second punch was flung his way, Satan only barely dodged his head from a second attack. He could feel the rush of air from the Ox-King's fist in his air.

Mr Satan: "You're tougher than I gave you credit for, I'll give you that. But you're still nothing compared to the hero of Satan Domicile!"

Ox-King: **"Fool! You claim yourself a hero, yet you steal our food?! I have been witness to the greatest fighters in existence! My own grandson could break the Earth apart! You're nothing!"**

Mr Satan: "I don't have time to deal with you! I have my people to feed. Besides, you think you're in the right? I saw how much food you have, and not just for charity. Oh, don't give me an excuse that "I have a large metabolism", you're a hoarder plain and simple! I'm calling you out, Ebenezer!"

With a fire in his belly, and an embracing his high of "being the modern Robin Hood", Mr Satan began a flurry of punches and kicks, as did the Ox-King. Behind the two fighters' aggressive stances was an utter euphoria. In spite of the "steaks", their battle was nostalgic of happier, care-free days. Days of battling at Satan Castle and ruling over Fire Mountain, of seeing their children strong and happy. Worries dissolved in this fight.

Mr Satan(internal monologue): "This guy is good. Sure, he uses flashy tactics and I bet most of his battles were won by ham alone, but he can sure land a punch! Still, he's about as speedy as you'd-"

Before Mr Satan could finish his thoughts, he looked up and saw a horrifying sight. The Ox-King had jumped up, and was ready to slam his elbow into Mr Satan. Before he even had time to react, the weight of the man slammed into his back. Mr Satan dropped to the floor on his front, while the Ox-King did on his legs. The force and weight of the two shook the domicile.

Ox-King: **"You know nothing, trespasser! Know that this pain could've been avoided had you stayed away."**

 **Guru Island, New Namek, June 28 785**

On Namek, two powerful beings brawled it out; one the last remnant of Saiyan royalty, legitimized by his father. The other the first son of a great tyrant, who never accepted his first flesh and blood. Skin and metal collided as the two exchanged blows. Wanting this fight over as soon as possible, the first course of action for Coola was to knee his opponent in the groin, and knock himself out in the pain. But Trunks knew this dirty trick, with all his foe's blow inflicting was a small grunt of aggravation.

Trunks: "Are you kidding? Do you honestly think I wouldn't wear some sort of protection? Your lousy tactics won't work!"

Coola: "Your Saiyan brethren didn't think so far ahead. Too confident to assume they needed such body protection."

Trunks: "You're one to talk; at least Freeza and Vegeta wore _some_ armour."

Coola: "You call _me_ a hypocrite? I know you're holding back power, you cocky bastard. Or maybe you're just slave to your fathers' Saiyan pride, either works for me!"

Within a second of hearing this, Trunks responded in kind by bulking up. Muscles expanded, ki flowed across his body. All the meanwhile, Coola was shocked at this power increase.

Coola: "What?! That…how? I was led to believe the Super Saiyan was the strongest form of a Saiyan! What is this?!"

Trunks: "Oh, it's still a Super Saiyan. Just, a higher state of one. You can call it a Super Saiyan Grade 2, or Ascended Super Saiyan."

Coola: "Your ki is spiking. Tell me, is this the strongest form you have?"

Trunks: "Better question: you were trying to knock me out with a groin attack. Clearly you aren't interested in an honourable, fair fight. So why wasn't your first tactic to just blast me?"

Coola: "You're valuable to my conquest. I'll let you figure out the rest."

It became clear to Trunks that, for whatever reason, Coola wanted him alive. To avenge his family for what the Saiyans did? Because he's that cocky? It doesn't matter what the reason, Coola wanted him alive; a blatant weakness. The time for testing Coola's strength was over, and soon would be his life.

Trunks: " **Burning Attack!** "

Utilizing the brunt of his power, Trunks fired a powerful ki blast; the same he used to end the life of Freeza. The micro-second after he began shouting the attack, Coola attempted to dodge it. However, it was too late to dodge such a large blast. The energy seared through Coola's metal body, ripping off pieces of Gete-Steel that made his countenance. Pectoral plates were ripped off, exposing bare hydraulics. Kneecaps had been blown away, and a chunk of his bionic skull had been lost.

Coola attempted to charge a ki blast at Trunks, but his foe was relentless. Trunks fired numerous smaller blasts, ripped through Coola's joints and eyes. Distracted and weakened by this barrage, Trunks used this opportunity for a final blow. Grasping his sword, he jumped on and began slicing at his half-flayed opponent. Coola could feel a blade separate his being in the middle, then slice his mid-section. Then what was left of his extremities, before the damage became too severe to remain conscious.

As a grand finale, Trunks released one last blast at the several pieces of Coola's body. Before they even had time to fall to the ground, Coola's remains were reduced to scrap metal. Millimetre threads with even tinier micro-processors were strewn across Guru Island, torn and scorched metal all that was left of Coola's "impenetrable armour." With Coola seeming destroyed, Trunks powered down to his base Super Saiyan state. There was still the matter of Coola's ship and the Cyclops Guard to deal with, along with the Dragonballs.

 **Caspule Corps Residence, June 28 785**

Ever since she became an adult, Chi-Chi has always been known for worrying about the safety of others. Worry for her husband and son, which would tragically be not enough. In these past few years, she had become attached to keeping Trunks safe, who was almost a godson to her. The irony of all this, though, is that she was always the most vulnerable and weak member of "Team Dragonball", barring perhaps Bulma

Of course, her fiery temperament had helped her out, and was an impressive fighter in her own right, but still; she was a woman protecting living gods. Maybe she knew it all along. However, the internal strength to protect those she cares for made physical strength irrelevant on many an occasion. And right now, she could hear an intruder in the house. She already lost her husband and son. She would _not_ lose her father too.

Master Roshi(sleeping): "mmm…oh yeah Bulma, you really know how to eat those strawberries.."

Chi-Chi: "Wake up you old perv!"

Master Roshi: "Wha?! Way to be a buzzkill, I was having a great dream!"

Chi-Chi: "And you wonder why I suggest you were a chastity belt sleeping in the next room with me."

Master Roshi: "How dare you! Oh, just because I like my tig ol bitties means I gotta be lecherous all the time? For your information, I was dreaming of us having a strawberry parfait. Now get off my back!"

Chi-Chi: "I woke you up because I can hear an intruder. And there's a fight going on!"

Master Roshi: "Stop worrying. The androids are gone, so the strongest people on Earth live here. Your dad might not be Goku, but he's certainly no push-over!"

Chi-Chi: "We should check anyway."

In the kitchen, Mr Satan and the Ox-King were brawling. Tables, plates and the fridge had all been knocked down. These two old, great fighters, for the first time in years, seemed to have met an even match. Their faces were bruised, clothes began to tear. The Ox-King's helmet had lost its horn. They were growing tired, though the Ox-King more.

Mr Satan: "Heheh…you're better than my greatest student. You're nowhere near as powerful as your reputation said, but you certainly aren't a pure blowhard."

Ox-King: **"Compliments will grant you no mercy, trespasser!"**

Mr Satan: "Alright then, how about this…you're about to lose. HARD."

Ox-King: **"HAHAHAHA! You expect me to be curb-stomped? ME?!"**

Mr Satan: "I can see your stamina drop. It's getting harder for you to land a hit on me."

Ox-King: **"I've had enough of you!"**

True to Mr Satan's prediction, the Ox-King released a mighty punch…only for Mr Satan to dodge! Attempting to kick Mr Satan, his foot was instead caught by his opponent's hand. Seeing an opportunity, Satan used his strength to flip around the Ox-King, throwing him across the floor. The Ox-King tried to get on his feet, only for Mr Satan to jump on him. Holding his arms behind his back, the battle between these two grand, hammy martial artists was over.

Mr Satan: "Say uncle! Say uncle!

Ox-King: **"NEVER!"**

Mr Satan: "It's over! I win! I WI-"

The Champ's triumphant speech quickly went silent. Chi-Chi and Master Roshi had entered the room, their jaws dropped. The Ox-King, perhaps the strongest normal human, was being manhandled by an intruder. For a second neither knew how to react. Another second, and all the aggression, all the righteous anger that made Chi-Chi ferocious even for battle-hardened warriors, all that seemed lost through tragedy, finally freed itself from the shackles of depression.

Chi-Chi: "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!"

 **Big Gete Star Core, New Namek, June 28 785**

Deep within the confines of the Big Gete Star(also known as a "Space Amoeba"), data transmitted into the true Coola's occipital lobe. Sensing his metallic clone's destruction, his life support began to sense his brain heating up. To prevent a stroke, energy was extracted to cool him down. This was the first time in several years that anyone had managed to harm his Meta-Coolas, let alone destroy it. But rather than worry, Coola felt joy at this.

Coola: "Better than I thought. In my old body, this Saiyan would have annihilated me. There's far more energy than I considered. I need an armada ."

Above Coola's sphere, a ceiling slab began to descend. Embedded there was a Namek, incredibly gaunt and with tubes embedded within his being. The Namek was a mere 60, but looked highly aged. With his cybernetic senses, Coola could hear the moans of this poor soul.

Namek Victim: "Please….please no. Please free me."

Coola: "You still possess energy to extract. But you need not worry, it will be all that is left."

Namek Victim: "Why…why are you doing this?"

Coola: "You know why; I need your energy for coolant. I need to crank out an army here and now.."

Namek Victim: "They're powerful enough already, you monster!"

Coola: "Enough. You should be glad; this is the end of your slavery."

With those words, the Namekian was silenced forever. What little was left of his life fluid was taken, directed to the sphere containing Coola's brain. With this, the core of the Big Gete Star could get to work. Both individuals screamed in pain as new data was transmitted across the Big Gete Star, new designs to improve its mechanical soldiers. Eventually, the pain stopped. The Namekian had breathed his last, and the slab removed the corpse from its grasp.

Coola: "Five minutes. That's all I'll have to wait before this heartland has an army. Five minutes of strain, and I will never have to suffer again. Thank you Trunks, thank you for delivering my salvation."

 **Tsuno Beach, New Namek, June 28 785**

 _(Author's Note: Exposition Alert)_

At Tsuno Beach, the seven Dragonballs lied in the sand. Gathered were Dende and Bulma, with Trunks soon to follow. For eighteen years, tragedy had prevented these miraculous orbs to be used. But now, that could all change. Together, the veterans of android conflict could finally talk.

Bulma: "Your people are amazing. Coola's kept you guys enslaved for eighteen years, yet you've obviously never revealed the password. You've endured all that to keep him from becoming immortal."

Dende: "It's not just about Coola's temperament. Whatever wish he wants, it's not to stave off the fear of death; it's to cure some ailment. And besides, we've changed things. The Dragonballs can only activate if a Namekian says so. He's spent all this time trying to get us to break. But I know that, some day, a hero would come. That _you_ would come."

Bulma: "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we only came here for the Dragonballs. We thought you were free from the likes of Freeza."

Dende: "It's okay. We know of the Kaioshin; he would've inevitably come here."

Bulma: "The Kaioshin? Is he like King Kai?"

Dende: "Much, much stronger. He's the only being we know that can fight Coola now. Freeza and his family only got as far as they did because they were outside his boundaries. Had the Kaioshin known Freeza wanted the Dragonballs, he would've wiped him out in one shot."

Bulma: "We can talk about the Kaioshin another day. Now, you said you modified the Dragonballs, right? Is there anything else we should know?"

Dende: "You'll be happy to know that we decided more than one person should be brought back at once."

Picking this up, Trunks quickly rushed to Tsuno Beach, eager to hear of this; though not being eager as to explain why.

Trunks(elated): "REALLY?! Tell me(shaking Dende), _tell me_ what they can do now!"

Dende: "I suppose you want to know the new limitations. Alright; the Dragonballs can bring back multiple people, even if they have died prior. But, like any model of the Dragonball, it cannot reverse natural deaths. Also, it cannot bring anyone back who's been dead for more than a year."

Trunks: "Oh…that's great, but"

Dende: "This is about Piccolo, isn't it."

Trunks "Uh…yeah, yeah! With Piccolo around, we'll have two sets available."

Dende: "Are you hiding something from me?"

Bulma: "Kind of. We came here because an android attacked a two years ago. Piccolo died, and so did millions of other people. We won't be able to save a lot of them, but with what we know the lives of 1.6 million will be restored. That being said, I'd say the giant space amoeba is the bigger concern. Can we wish that away?"

Dende: "Yes, but there are two major problems. The first is that getting even teleporting something as big as the Big Gete Star might use up multiple wishes. The second is the fact that the Big Gete Star is _rooted_ into the planet. It's using the planet's own innards as a power source. Destroy or teleport it, and we're dead.

Trunks: "Let me disable whatever's controlling it."

Dende: "Something that powerful won't surrender without taking as much as possible with it. So here's my strategy; first, we wish the Big Gete Star to be teleported away. Then, we wish for the planet's interior to "reset" to its natural state, preventing a collapse.

Bulma: "And if Porunga can't do both?"

Dende: "Then we rob the Big Gete Star of its functionality, and this universe of a tyrant. Trunks, if worst happens you **have** to destroy the Big Gete Star. We will gladly sacrifice our species to save the cosmos from Coola's grip. Please, leave now. You need to distract Coola's forces"

With that, Trunks flew away, preparing himself for the worst. One way or another, the tyranny of Freeza's family was about to end.

 **Capsule Corps Residence, June 28 785**

There were exactly two times that Mr Satan felt true, absolute dread for his life. The first happened in his dojo, where the infamous mercenary Tao Pai Pai went to town on both him and killed his master. The second time were the androids. Both time, interestingly enough, had him only surviving because "you're not worth my time." This excuse would almost certainly fail a third time.

Chi-Chi: "GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!"

It wasn't just this ferocious woman he'd have to worry about. It was the old man with her; _Master Roshi_. There were a lot of rumours about him, such as being able to destroy the moon, imprisoning a demon king, or being over 300 years old. Mr Satan considered these to be just that, rumours. But he knew that this was a legendary fighter, probably the strongest man on Earth. In face of such a mighty opponent, the only thing he could hope for is to face his doom with courage.

Mr Satan: "AAAAAAHHH! Please don't hurt me, please! I'll give you money, food, EVERYTHING!"

Chi-Chi: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

Mr Satan: "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I just wanted food for my town, we need it so much!"

Chi-Chi: "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO JUST **ASK?!** "

There. There it hit Mr Satan. He spent so long fighting, paying or running away from danger he had forgotten some people could simply be persuaded if he was nice enough. But he screwed up. The whimsy of being a modern-day Robin Hood was gone, replaced only by a concern for his survival. But what could he do to make sure that happened?

Without even thinking about it, Mr Satan desperately attacked Master Roshi. In pure fear, sweat dripping everywhere, blind gut instinct took over. Some half-baked thought suggested that if he, somehow, beat Master Roshi, the woman would be frightened and let him be. It amounted to nothing, however, as the old fighter grabbed Satan's fist immediately.

Master Roshi: "You really are out of your depth."

With ease, the Turtle Hermit threw around Mr Satan's body like a rag-doll, him blubbering like a baby all the while. Not wanting a doubt of his power(but not wanting to use lethal force), he handily fired a ki blast at his opponent. The combined force of letting go of Mr Satan, and of the ki blast, sent him soaring through the room, crashing through the room and hitting the underground earth surrounding it.

Mr Satan thought it would be an easy theft. He didn't think someone near his strength would live here. He didn't think the greatest martial arts tutor lived here. Had he known the slayer of the Androids also lived here, he'd stink of more than just sweat. Too exhausted to move, the Turtle Hermit towered above him, like the Grim Reaper about to take his soul. Only a miracle could save him.

As the "Champ" prepared to face his end, his prayers were answered. The ceiling burst open, the light of the ground level shining. The second intruder slammed into a completely off-guard Master Roshi, knocking him down. On top of the semi-conscious martial artist was someone he didn't want anyone to find out; not until he was ready. Can he protect her secrets until then? All that matters right now, right here, is that he is safe. He has Faun.

Faun: "Get your hands off my Poppa!"

 **Big Gete Star Edge, New Namek, June 28 785**

Trunks: "Damnit all, where's the entry!"

The plan was to be as thorough as possible. Coola seemed to be dead, but there was a possibility that it was some sort of advanced robot scout, just like the Cyclops Guard. Even if it wasn't, he could see the Cyclops Guard act on their own. Did they know their master was dead? Did they care? Maybe, just like Dr Gero, they were capable of being independent without Coola. But

Worst case scenarios went through his head; him, his mother, and the entire Namekian race being dragged down on Coola's plummet to Hell. But he would not bring down the rest of the universe. With the Big Gete Star gone, there would be no command. Coola, and the rest of Freeza's family, would no longer control the cosmos. And with the androids dead, Earth would rebuild.

"You're forgetting about me."

The image of Cell, taunting him beyond the grave, entered Trunk's brain. Most of the time, his imagined spectre manifested in the land of dreams. But sensing the urgency, Gero's Perfect Nightmare manifested in his head.

"Cell": "You still haven't found me."

Trunks: "You're nothing but an expression of fear and doubt. You have no reason to stay cocky."

"Cell": "You do realize I'll survive in the worst-case scenario? I still exist here. I'll find my way back, and you won't be alive to stop me."

Trunks: "Gohan will."

"Cell": "Fool. You know how time travel works. A whole new world will be born when I find your house. And with you gone, nobody's ever going to save them. You better hope to all the gods that mother and son get out of this alive."

It wasn't just about timing. It was to make sure the Big Gete Star can never return. All that he needed was an exit. And after a couple minutes of flying around it, he couldn't find one. There must've been an entry…above. Of course: Saiyans, or most any creature, couldn't survive in space. Even with the training he's gone through, Trunks estimated it would be thirty seconds until the vacuum became unbearable. If only this planet, like Vegeta, had a big enough atmosphere for him to use.

The only option was to make an entry. Firing a precise Kamehameha, the blast went straight into the main bulk of the "root", only for something unexpected to happen; the blast curved away, soaring into the sky. Investigating, Trunks saw Coola. Several Coola. _Hundreds of Coola._ All in their stronger state. All with some sort of miniature shield, still smoking from the Kamehameha. All with black fingers, suggesting some sort of concealed weapon. And **all** of them completely confident.

Trunks: "No…"

In unison, the Coola spoke:

Coola: "You should've stayed far, _far_ away from the heart of my empire the moment you discovered it. Did you honestly think I would've let you land here if there was even there was a one in quintillion chance of taking me out?! **Are you that stupid?!** No-one, not Freeza, not the Saiyans, NOBODY would make this mistake? Or are you so ungodly desperate you'll abandon common sense to arrive here

Trunks: "There are hundreds of you."

Coola: "Eight hundred thousand and counting. I'd make more, but even my weakest android soldiers exceed a power level of fifty thousand. Just one of me could break apart a white dwarf. One of you is, at best, a little stronger than one of me. I am legion, 370 iterations ready to attack you. There are easier ways of committing suicide, you know."

Trunks: "It's not impossible, is it? That's all I need."

Coola: "It's a shame bravado isn't a source of power, or I'd be concerned. So try and prove me wrong; I can't wait to see it be replaced by despair!"

 _Oh boy, Trunks has his work cut out for him. Has he got any chance of stopping Coola? If you've seen Return of Coola, you probably know already._

 _Next chapter will have Faun revealing more of her power. She gets it from her parents, but It'll be a while until we know the "why" and "who" of it. I will also finish off this Coola arc. As tough as I've made him, Coola is still the fanfic's starter villain, and like his brother has a character flaw to exploit._

 _Toriyama has stated that Mr Satan is the strongest human being who cannot use ki. The Ox-King is a normal human like him, so yeah. Like Mr Satan, he uses trickery to seem a bigger threat than he actually is. The_ _ **bold inflation**_ _is a call-back to the Pilaf Saga, where he'd seem intimidating. Hope you found that fun._

 _Mr Satan is making mention of guys like Master Roshi and Ox-King because they're well-known by the public. The public has far less concrete knowledge on events like the Saiyan Invasion or the true fate of the Red Ribbon Army, so guys like Master Roshi are still used as measuring sticks._

 _Meta-Coola is so strong because of how long he's been around. He's had time to upgrade. There's also the fact that based on when it could fit, he'd have to be strong for the movie to make sese. Honestly though, the real reason was to give Trunks(who's near Perfect Cell level)._

 _It's never established how many limitations the Namekian Dragonballs have. Big Gete Star is sentient and pretty big, so who knows how many wishes it might take(if it can at all). They've never done something like this before, so they wouldn't know. Right now, they're deciding the perfect opportunity to deal with it so as to not screw things up_


	5. Freezing Conflict

_The fight, as if it could be called that, between Coola and Trunks was laughable. As strong as you might be, there is a point where numbers mean something. Having gotten what he wanted, Coola's metallic clones immediately ganged up and subdued Trunks. Though Trunks did cause some effort, even tearing off an arm, it wasn't fast enough to respond to the tranquilizers inside their hands. It would seem Trunks had lost the moment he stood on New Namek, as the Meta-Coola dragged him into the Big Gete Star_

 _It is said that the realm of dreams allow one to see across time. The past, the future, what could have been and what could still be. For Trunks, he has already lived through both, and witnessed another dimension of time. He knew what was going to happen. And, with his life on the line, he could only think of the potential nightmare about to be born._

 **Age 76X, Alternate Timeline(Dreamscape)**

In a world where Coola killed him, Trunks would never come back. The time machine was free to use, and the Cell of Trunks' world saw a perfect opportunity. With the fourth dimension fully accessed, the monster had landed in an unprepared world. He was in an abandoned city, throttling the life of Goku in his original form. For Frankenstein's psychopath, there was surprisingly little glee in Cell. There wasn't anything in him but cold satisfaction.

The expression of Cell's accomplice couldn't be any different. He seemed harmless, an elderly human in baggy pants and a cane supporting him. But the expression of his was one of utter glee. A grin spread cheek to cheek, eyes focused squarely on the vertebra of Earth's greatest hero crack, of blood gurgle and the brain shut down. Trunks knew from his mother's records, and personal experience, that this was the "man" who led the whole world into Hell. A man so morally bankrupt he'd murder the saviour of his fellow species and let the planet burn to even the score.

Cell: "Goku can no longer defend himself from anyone. He's ready for you."

Dr Gero: "Thank you for this, my wondrous herald. I've spent so long trying to take avenge the Red Ribbon Army. I've pictured this moment happening a thousand times, but I'd never imagine it would go as _perfect_ as this."

Earth's champion couldn't say anything. And he wouldn't; Doctor Gero doesn't deserve the satisfaction of any rage, much less. No matter what timeline, Goku wouldn't let him.

Dr Gero: "No words towards me? Oh, you think you can die on the high ground? **YOU CAN'T!** Don't you get it?! I have murdered, I will murder everyone you care about! And the tragedy of it all is it would've avoided had you not humiliated us with wild abandon! _**THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**_ **NOW DIE IN ABJECT DESPAIR!** "

Cell: "I know you're listening Trunks. Doctor Gero is right; this is all your fault. You tried to better the world, yet you reached too far. And now, I'm free. Free to raze a new world. Then your world, in due time. And I will never be stopped. All because you can't let go of losing anyone again!"

In a burst of pure rage, Trunks fired every single energy blast possible at Cell. Not even bothering to put effort into pretending he was threatened, Cell allowed all attacks to hit him. Without moving a single inch, every attack went right through Cell as the surroundings disintegrated around him. After a moment of taking in his opponent's utter impotence, the bio-android rushed right through Trunks, curb-stomping him into the ground. Cell looked into his opponent's eyes, grinning as much as his biology would allow, while his foot stood on Trunks' skull.

Trunks: "Stop being so smug! You're a nightmare, nothing more!"

Cell: "I know that. You know that. But your nightmares are real, and it's all because you came here. And for what? Some tiny fraction of my father's victims? Your long-dead mentor? _Chi-Chi's happiness?!_ You're going to die, your mother will die. I will live forever, god of an ocean of blood. And when the mountains of corpses that surround my throne cry out for an explanation, you'll know why; because you made a gamble and lost. It's time to pay up Trunks. It's time to wake up to your real nightmare!"

 **Big Gete Core, June 28 785**

With a "visitor", the core of the Coola Empire had changed. Purple "globes" now dotted the surrounding wall, glowing with energy. The centre had transformed from a sphere to a mechanical cocoon three metres in length, with tubes and wires connecting it to the rest of the complex. A glass window revealed the true, organic Coola, dazed yet still awake from the painkillers and anaesthetics being pumped into his body. His organic eye stared intently at his new prisoner.

The last thing Trunks remembered in the waking world was Coola's android replicas ganging up on him. Even if they were only as strong as Coola's original body, the sheer number of them made resisting them ultimately futile. Hell, even if they were only as strong as _Ginyu_ it might have been enough. Oh, if Doctor Gero knew about this, he would break his old knees praying to God for "such a glorious invention." Did Trunks expect this to go well? Or is pride that blinding; like father, like son.

Wires connected to Trunks' body, millimetre thick yet capable of cutting diamonds. Their roots buried themselves through his skin, tasting his blood. Trunks attempted to wriggle free, but his arms, legs and head wouldn't bunch an inch before his body gave out in exhaustion and anguish. On the floor were Namekians, desiccated and near-death with similar wires connected to them. Their eyes empty, the message was clear; no-one ever leaves. Not even in death would they keep their spirits intact. Trunks was at the mercy of the greatest tyrant since Freeza himself.

Coola: "You're awake, huh? Are you feeling comfortable, bastard of Vegeta?"

Trunks: "I see Freeza's belligerence is a family tradition. How are you?"

Coola: "What? It's not an insult, that's what you are. I don't judge really, I know what it's like to be spurned by daddy."

Trunks: "No matter how you torture me, you can never make me care about your problems. Freeza at least had a reason to play "not a monster", so what's your excuse?"

Coola: "You're going to be here for a very long time. I'd say…a century? A hundred and ten years? How long do Saiyan hybrids live for anyway? The point I'm trying to make is that I've been lacking good company for over twenty years, so I have to make due with you."

Trunks: "Fat chance!"

With the tranquilizers finally wearing off, Trunks transformed into a Second Grade Super Saiyan. Despite the pain of wires pulling at his insides, he continued to resist. Without a word, Trunks prepared to wildly blast energy around him, freeing himself. But in spite of this, it would all be in vain; the moment after ki blasts began to form, they vanished out of existence. Trunks' energy was drained through the wires, his body screaming.

Coola: "Just like Vegeta, you've completely miscalculated by opposing me. Don't you get it?! You still breathe because you're a bull entering a slaughter house! And just like one you fell for the bounty I let you get at. I don't need the Dragonballs anymore, because you've already granted me my resurrection!"

Trunks: "What could you possibly get from me?!"

Coola: " **LOOK AT ME!** God upon a trillion suns and I've been reduced to nothing more than a glorified computer! I can still feel my body burn in plasma! My skull is pierced with metal, overloading it with data. Scarring it with constant migraines, coolants trapping my head between ice and fire. I can't stand it! **I WON'T STAND IT!** _ **NEVER AGAIN!**_ _But you…_ you are my salvation. My reconstitution is finally here, and it's all thanks to your glorious power! It's time for me to be whole again! TO BE TRULY ALIVE! **THANK THE GODS, I'M ALIVE!**

Trunks and Coola screamed. Raw ki flowed through the complex of the Big Gete Star, transferring itself from one body to another. Without willing it, Trunks' body continued to expel energy over and over into Coola's cybernetic countenance. In the cocoon, metal incubated growing tissue, blood and bone. Steel grew with organs, veins with tubes. Coola felt air fill his lungs, blood fill his extremities, mucus fill the edge of his stomach, skin cover his toes.

With all energy required taken, Trunks reverted to his base state. The transfer had been so strong that the wires were melting, allowing Trunks to free himself in one last desperate act. However, it ultimately didn't matter; collapsed on the floor, every muscle screaming in exhaustion, Trunks could only watch in horror at Coola's rebirth. The cocoon started to tear, an arm bursting out of it. In moments, it exploded in blinding light. Coola had gotten what he wanted

 **Capsule Corps Residence, June 28 785**

" _Get your hand off my poppa!"_

Mr Satan had always known his ward wasn't normal. As a baby, she would often break her bottles out of sheer grip. Even now, not even seven, she was much stronger than him. He never figured out who her father was. That Trunks kid? Probably not; he doesn't look old enough and it's doubtful he'd just leave. Her mother spent too much time away. It was up to him to protect Faun, even with the androids gone.

Unfortunately Faun doesn't listen to him much. God willing, she at least knows not to confront the androids. But just because she's strong, she assumes she can win on that alone. Faun knows she is stronger than her guardian, and will do whatever it takes to protect him. Even if she has her whole life ahead, even if Mr Satan feels her life is more valuable, Faun doesn't care.

Master Roshi: "…What the Hell was that?! Damn…who did that?!"

Faun: "I told you, get away from my poppa! How dare you hurt him!"

Master Roshi: "Your poppa?"

Chi-Chi: "That intruder's…your dad? Heh…well, he is pretty old. Not surprising."

Mr Satan: "I'm forty-nine! She's…alright, alright, I'll say it. This is Faun. She's my ward. _Please don't kill me!_ "

The heist of Capsule Corporation seemed to be a simple endeavour. Either Mr Satan would get a kings' ransom, or he'd return with his pride broken and pants wet. Faun wasn't supposed to be involved. Now, there was a bigger issue the veteran Z-Fighters had to deal with; who this kid is. How was this little girl able to hurt Earth's mightiest mortal, and why was she with Mr Satan?

It took a few minutes, but Mr Satan managed to explain what was going on. Due to more personal agendas, he didn't reveal who the child's parents were. All he said was that her mother is strong, and he was never told who the father is. That he knows her mother, who's doing "something important." Aggression evaporated, while intrigue and understanding grew. This wasn't some common thief, but a man on a mission to better his kind. And while he wouldn't have ever made it as a Z-Fighter, Hercule Satan is certainly someone they'd want as an ally.

Ox-King: "Now that I know you're no threat, I have to say; you're a pretty fun opponent. I haven't had a good brawl like that since playing with my grandkid."

Chi-Chi: "I'm not happy with your intrusion, but I haven't seen my father this happy in a while. I and my friends have dealt with a thief, hired assassin and even a would-be conqueror. And they've all been staunch allies, Kami bless their hearts. Just…tell us why you didn't simply explain yourself."

Mr Satan: "There's a lot I could learn from you. And yeah, I admit I could've asked. But sometimes you just want to abandon concern, and have fun with your endeavours. Like your dad, I've put on a persona for the thrill. I must say, his acting is almost as good as mine! Imagine if we went to the same dojo; we'd be an amazing double act."

Faun: "Can I still fight the old turtle, poppa? Not to hurt him, I just want to test my strength. I think he can hold up!"

Master Roshi: "I'm sure you can get some of that from your mom. In this world, she couldn't have just left."

Ox-King: "I'm curious…how did you survive the androids? No offense, but they could swat you like a drunk fly."

Mr Satan: "That's a story for another day. Right now, I just want to relax."

 **Big Gete Core, June 28 785**

Coola's new, true form was a sight to behold. Internally, biological and metallic matter were married in a cybernetic harmony. Mechanical life support embedded itself within newly born organs, veins of wiring allied with arteries of blood. Though skin covered more of it, most of Coola's skull was still steel. Externally, Coola still deeply resembled the body he was born in. That being said, the ivory keratin that made up his bio-armour was replaced by a golden steel, and his red eyes were now a powerful blue. The new spine had "holes" to interface. Finally, Coola's head-gem was replaced by a cobalt-blue bio-computer, acting as a second brain.

Coola: "Heh…hahahaha! Oh God, this feels wonderful! The phantom pain is gone! _The agony of the mind is a_ _ **wondrous symphony.**_ It's just as strong as my metallic extensions, but I can truly feel it. You…you are magnificent. I thought I'd have to drain you dry for the rest of your life. But the power you possess is greater than that of my brother and Goku combined. You have earned my mercy."

Though kept together by technology, Coola was in better health than ever. In contrast, Trunks looked like he'd just been through a cheese grater. Across his body, skin was torn in his body's escape attempt from the wires entrapping it. Some were still attached, sputtering electricity. Burns and bruisers covered his back, while blood dripped from cuts. Trunks could feel his arm and leg muscles wail, his eyes tear up from the pain. There was nothing he could do for now than to try and survive.

Coola began to charge with hand stretched out, intent to break Trunks' neck. The last Saiyan, unable to stand, had to get out of the way. Aiming at the right spot, he fired a ki blast that lifted him out of the way. Trunks' body was thrown across the room, stopping his momentum with his feet. Annoyed with his palm clenching at the air instead of his opponent's trachea, Coola chose to instead release a ki blast at Trunks. Again, Trunks dodged it with a ki blast of his own. Unfortunately Coola caught on, and immediately rushed Trunks. The brunt of the impact knocked him into a corner.

Coola: "Look at yourself. You're half-way dead and without reinforcements. Face it…you've lost! Do I have to keep spelling it out for you?! You came this far because I allowed it. Because of your usefulness. You should've realized this, you should've gone home the moment you saw my complex. But you still think you can win. Not surprising; denial is the first stage of grief when confronting death."

Trunks: "I get it. You win. Just…get it over with."

Coola: "I promised you mercy. I'll crush your head beneath my heel, so you don't have to witness me disposing of the now valueless Namekians. Tell your father I finished what Freeza started, so long ago."

Exhausted pain reverberated in Trunks' body. There was no way of getting out of the way; Trunks was too weakened by the power drain, and stuck in a corner. All that was left was to embrace the end, as Coola soared into the air. He soared further and further, ready to execute his opponent. But…something went wrong. He didn't stop soaring, despite the trajectory being planned perfectly. The jump was too high, and Coola couldn't stop himself from slamming into the ceiling. Something went terribly wrong for the conqueror. But what?!

 **New Namek, June 29 785(Midnight)**

Porunga: **"Your wish has been granted. The construct known as the Big Gete Star has been removed from this planet."**

It had been over twenty years since Porunga had last been summoned. This mighty dragon had saved the Namekians once, transporting them away from a dying world. Now, the parasite that had enslaved the Namekians was rooted out, wailing around outside the orbit of the world it terrorized. Even if it were to fall apart, all the wreckage could do was create a prolonged meteor shower. Across New Namek, Coola's metallic army was in shock. In a moment, their command centre had been transported millions of miles away. In that moment, all communication to the "Central Armada" shut down, and every robot on the planet passed out.

However, the gigastructure had become a part of the planet. Its core was almost entirely converted, hundreds-mile thick and thousands-mile long veins of the technological abomination had replaced natural magma and metal. New Namek was beginning to shake, pressure trying to fill the gaps left behind. A few hours, and the entire thing would break apart. However, with those wondrous wishing orbs, imminent planetary destruction wasn't nearly as terrifying as it should be.

Bulma: "Great Porunga, I must ask: did this wish require you to use up other wishes?"

Porunga: **"My power can easily transport something the size of the Big Gete Star, or restore a planet to normal. It is when there are several worlds I have to restore, do I have difficulty. What is your second wish?"**

Bulma: "Oh, glorious Porunga, we all wish for the planet to be saved."

Dende(Namekian): "Porunga, we wish for the planet to be restored to how it was before the Big Gete Star arrived. Please, bring it back to normal!"

Porunga: **"Very well. Your wish is granted!"**

Hot, pressurized iron and nickel began to flow inside the centre of New Namek. Hot rock spilled itself through the hollowed regions of the planet's mantle. All the meanwhile, parts of the Big Gete Star were ripped from the structure, liquefied in a moment and transported to their geological origin.

Dende(Namekian): "Porunga, for our third wish, we wish-"

Before finishing his sentence, Dende's voice was muffled out by Bulma's hand. Bulma had waited eighteen years for a wish. She wasn't going to wait any longer.

Bulma: "Dende! Mind telling me what your wish is?"

Dende: "There are still a bunch of Coola's drones on the planet. I was going to wish them away."

Bulma: "What about my wishes?! We can save the lives of 1.6 million people right now. Those droids are out of commission."

Dende: "Only for now. They're going to get over the shock of the Big Gete Star being transported away, and they'll be coming for us."

Bulma: "And what if Trunks destroys the Big Gete Star, huh? What if he breaks it apart now, and we waste a wish? Even if we come back later, 700,000 people are going to stay dead. _700,000!_ "

Dende: "We don't even know if he can destroy it. And…Trunks is going to die. Not matter what we do, Trunks is going to die…"

Bulma: "You're wrong. The Big Gete Star is close enough for him to dash back to New Namek. He'll be out of breath by the time he gets here, but it'll be enough. And even if it isn't, we can save him 100 days for now. I won't let 700,000 people stay dead!"

Porunga: **"You still have one wish left. If you do not answer in five minutes, I will take my leave. Decide now what wish you want."**

Bulma: "Tell us when the five minutes are about to be used up. Then, we'll have made a decision."

Porunga: **"Very well. But remember to settle your arguments as soon as possible; I am only giving the two of you the luxury of these five minutes due to how helpful you have been to my homeworld."**

 **Big Gete Core, June 29 785**

Coola: "How…how did I screw up my jump?! A child couldn't f*** this up! Why has my face slammed into the f***ng ceiling?! F***! F*** IT ALL!"

Right now, Trunks was expecting his brain splattered under the foot of an alien tyrant. His soul reeling into the next world, with the only mercy being he wouldn't get to hear any more of Coola's arrogant banter. He should be dead right now. But he wasn't; Coola somehow screwed up his jump. Instinctively, Trunks tried to lift himself up, in the vein hope that now, he finally had a chance of surviving Coola.

To his surprise, pushing himself up seemed to require almost no effort. He could feel his entire body move off the ground, in direct defiance of the laws of gravity. Right now he shouldn't be in any state to fly, but here he was in the air. Did the injuries he suffer make him delirious? Did he actually have more energy in him than he thought?

Coola: "What went wrong?! How?! **COMPUTER!** WHAT WENT WRONG?! Did…is there something wrong with my new body? Did that mewling son of a bitch mess something up?!

Computer: "There is nothing wrong with your new body."

Coola: "He…the Saiyan is floating! **Floating?!** What the f***ing hell happened? Why isn't my foot coated in his blood?!"

Computer: "The gravity of this ship is gone."

Coola: "That's impossible, the ship doesn't have artificial gravity. It doesn't need to, it has New Namek for that! The Big Gete Star hasn't lift off from New Namek, how could it possibly be…the Dragonballs. They wished the Big Gete Star off the planet. They…I could've killed them. I could've slaughtered them all the moment my prize got here. I…AAAAAGGHHHH!"

Trunks: "Heh…they did it. They finally did it."

Coola had spent the entire day in pure confidence. Everything went his way. Now, the most feared tyrant in creation was wailing, screaming every obscenity he could think of as he realized the mistake he made. As Coola's composure melted, Trunks could feel his strength returning. His body was getting stronger, benefitting from a zenkai boost. With no more gravity to fight against, more and more of Trunks' power was becoming accessible. And with his opponent blinded by rage, this was the perfect opportunity to finish him off.

Charging at Coola, Trunks began to charge his own signature move; Heat Dome. He wasn't sure if Coola had a healing factor, but it wouldn't matter; his cells and metal couldn't regenerate if they've been liquefied by the heat. And with Coola distracted by a temper tantrum, it wouldn't miss. Power flowed within him, as his hair changed colour and he gained the strength to become a Super Saiyan once more.

Trunks: **"HEAT DOME!"**

Coola stopped cursing, and began screaming. Burning heat engulfed his body, tearing and melting his being. Out of pure survival instinct, Coola blasted his way out of the attack, flailing the whole time. Trunks immediately charged after Coola, refusing to let him escape. However, Coola had no time to curse the worlds for his defeat. Before Trunks fist could intersect Coola's face, the galactic tyrant instinctively covered it with his arms. Trunks' foot, attempting to impale the tyrant's abdomen, was caught by his opponent's own prehensile foot. In half a second, Trunks found himself flung across the room.

Coola: " _You…_ you stubborn little…this isn't how it's supposed to be! Look at what you've done to me!"

Though it failed in killing him, the Heat Dome had ruined Coola's countenance. Organic skin was torn and blistered, black bruises across his body. Around the back, damage was so severe that some of his bionic spine was exposed. His golden chest-armour was cracked, blood seeping out and partly melted. His biological eye had melted, covered by molten steel from his own skull, dripping down like wax. In all, a perfect expression of his calmness.

Coola: "You…look at you. You think you've won?! I've acted too confident. I should've blasted you when I had your chance, cut out your tendons so you crawl on the ground! Still, the moment you got here your fate was sealed. All I have to make sure is that I don't follow you to the grave."

Trunks: "I don't have to worry about that, Coola. I have a way out."

Coola: "I am transmitting a message to my army, right now. They'll choose their world over your one life."

Trunks: "And? 100 days Coola, I'll be alive by then."

Coola: "And so will I. This ship isn't airtight, you know. Not unless I say it. Can you feel it? Can you feel the air get thinner? You have, oh, I'd say five minutes before you begin to suffocate. At most. Tell me, Saiyan _mutt_ , can you possibly kill me in that time? You have scarred me. Broken the illusion of omnipotence and certainty of victory. But I am **far** from dead."

 _Writer's notes: Geez, that was long. Next chapter will be the finale to the Coola/New Namek Arc, so stay tuned for that._


End file.
